Danny's Song
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: A deleted scene of sorts from 'Opening Night'. The birth of Daniel Finn Schuester from Emma's POV!


**Hi people! Th****is is our take on the scene in 'Opening Night' when Emma gave birth to Daniel Finn Schuester! The whole 'I am the God of tits and wine' shirt is based on a real experience as we noticed a random dude wearing it whilst at Ikea today. Oh yeah, and we're going to Disneyland Paris for the first time next Thursday! It's for our eighteenth. We found out at a Chinese buffet and according to some gay dudes on a date in the next booth, we made their night. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

You sigh as you find yourself pacing the tiles covering the kitchen floor in an attempt to make the pressure in your lower back ease. This wouldn't be so bad if it hadn't been keeping you up and it wasn't the third time that hour. Your body has been warning you for the past few days that labour was imminent but not wanting to worry your husband, you decided to ignore all the signs.

That is, until now. You thought a hot bath would do the trick but that just made you more uncomfortable with the heat and besides, it wasn't the same without Will kneading your back, paying special attention to the spot that can make the pain go away and your heart flutter at the same time.

Sighing yet again, you decide to head up to bed in order to get some sleep. If you can get any, that is. Ever since you felt it move for the first time whilst on your lunch break, it was evident that the baby had inherited Will's dancing skills.

* * *

It's now three forty nine in the afternoon, according to the bright green numbers on Will's alarm clock and despite the pain eventually subsiding over the course of the morning, you still feel rather uncomfortable for some strange reason. Your hand reaches over to the phone so that you can call Will for some reassurance but you decide against it - he's going to be back in two days, anyway. You can cope until then, right? As if reading your thoughts, you feel a slight nudge in the pit of your stomach, making you giggle as a foot pokes the skin. Or was that an elbow?

Smiling softly, you think back to the day that you found out you were pregnant. You and Will hadn't been having much success in terms of making a baby and after Shannon told you that the only way to get anywhere was to stop trying, both of you decided to take her advice.

It was the week before Nationals when you found out. You had been feeling off for several days but simply put it down to a dodgy barbecue - Will was never the best when it came to that kind of thing, anyway. However, it wasn't until you spotted the small red dot on your bedside calender that you decided to go to the doctor's just to be on the safe side.

You entered the doctor's office with a slight hesitation, more so with nerves than your OCD, which was under control but resurfaced when faced with nerves or stress. Looking around, you were quick to locate the receptionist where you whispered your name and was told to sit down. You could of had any seat in the room but for some reason, you choose to sit next to a young girl with a purple cast on her left arm.

"Hi!" she piped up, making you smile weakly back at her."I'm Megan Hummel, what's your name?"

"Emma Schuester." you mumble, trying to keep conversation."My husband taught your brother." you smile, remembering the times Kurt came in to school zombified due to the fact his baby sister kept him up again.

"He teached Finny as well bu' he's in heaven now 'cos of bad medicine." the young girl explained, smiling as her Daddy came lumbering back.

You keep quiet as the doctor says your name, allowing you some space to walk through the door. As she asks what is wrong, you explain all your symptoms: late period, feeling nauseous and the fact that you were constantly tired.

She nods, taking down some notes, asking when the last time you had and Will had participated in any 'activity' of any kind. You find yourself blushing furiously and getting flustered only to get more wound up. The doctor frowns and asks if you're okay, to which you respond with a shaky nod, when it's clear that you're anything but. As the embarrassment dissipates, you calm down enough to share the information that only you and your husband knew about.

The doctor nods as she writes up her notes before analysing them with an amused eyebrow and a knowing smirk. Before you know it, a young nurse with pink hair formed into a pixie cut and a kindly face pops her head around the door and introduces herself as Chelsea, who'll be "taking your blood today if that's okay with you?". You nod unsurely, feeling yourself shake as you follow her down the hall, the smell of disinfectant somewhat comforting to a certain degree.

You're brought back as you feel a sharp pain - okay, something's definitely not right here. As you breathe through it, you waddle to the bathroom, only to find your panties unusually uncomfortable. A quick check confirms what you thought. Not wanting to be alone, you give Shannon a quick ring all whilst apologising profusely that it's the middle of school and she's probably busy coaching the football team.

"Listen, punkin' it's okay, you don't need to apologise, I can always get a substitute. Does Will know?"

As you explain the situation, Shannon gives you some instructions and puts down the phone, allowing you to sort out your suitcase and travel bag complete with book. Waiting on the couch in the lounge, you hear the familiar buzz of the apartment bell and let Shannon in. As you close the door behind her, you feel another pain, this one slightly worse.

You can't help but give a little squeak of surprise at the pain, which attracts the older woman's attention.

"Listen here, Em, I know I'm not a nurse but you gotta get your rest. Have you had any?"

You nod, groaning as you feel the sudden urge to throw up. As you race to the bathroom, you only just make it before emptying your stomach of the salad you could just about stomach at lunch.

Shannon places an awkward hand on your shoulder as she helps you up from your current position and gives a mumble of encouragement. "That's it, Emma, you're doing good." she smiles, helping you find your balance. "You wanna go to the hospital?"

"No, not yet." you whisper, supporting you back with one hand as you slowly make your way back to the lounge. You suddenly double over as you feel a sharp pain that's quickly followed by a burst of liquid that travels down into your socks. It's not sticky enough to feel like blood but you know for a fact that it isn't pee. Whimpering lightly, you look at Shannon who grabs your overnight bag, whilst shuffling you towards the front door, taking a spare key out of her pocket as she did so.

* * *

"I need WILL!" you yell as you feel another contraction squeeze your stomach. As you breathe through it, you can't help but scream a little as it reaches its peak. As the pain lessens, you open your mouth, a sign for ice chips. You're grateful for the fact that the coolness serves as a momentary distraction whilst the midwife checks how much you're progressing.

"Okay,Emma, I've got some good news and some bad news." she chirps sitting on the edge of the bed, taking one of your hands into hers. "Good news is, Will is on his way, he's in the air as we speak. The bad news is that you're at eight centimetres meaning that we need to get you to push soon."

"What?" you whisper, shaking visibly. As tears pour down your cheeks, you shake your head. "N-no, I NEED him!" you emphasize, only stopping as a sensation racks your body with pain. Once it's over, you flop back into the under stuffed hospital pillow with a sigh. It really looks like Will won't make it after all.

* * *

"...and again, that was really good!" a voice encourages somewhere from the end of the bed.

You huff as you begin to push again, straining as you feel your baby move inch by inch out of your body. But it's not enough. You look up as you hear the door open followed by a sheepish apology. There was only one person that could belong to...

"Hey, there Em." he whispers, taking his place on the chair next to your bed.

"Will..." you breath, your breath quickening as you prepare to push again. You grab his hand, your thumb brushing against the rough callouses on his palm.

"That's it Emma! Good job!" the same voice you heard several moments ago praises. "Okay, last push alright? Then you'll be able to meet your baby."

Nodding, you focus all your energy into getting the baby that you've been carrying for nine months out of your body. You and Will have had way too many close calls when it came to sex for anything to go wrong now. You're surprised to hear a low guttural sound from somewhere in the room, before realising you were the source of the noise.

You gasp as you feel your baby leave and just as you comprehend what is going on, there's a blood covered baby on your chest, crying for its mother. As a midwife announces it's a boy, your maternal instincts kick in and you place a protective hand on his back.

"Oh...oh..." is all you manage to say before bursting into tears. "Hi there sweetie." you mumble, holding him closer.

Several moments pass before a team of midwives take the baby away to be cleaned. you lean towards your husband and give him a sleepy kiss. "You made it."you smile, feeling a sudden wave of relief. "Oh, you made it!"

"I know." he says, kissing your sweat soaked forehead. "Oh Em, I am so sorry, I should never have left."

"It was Rachel's big night, you had to go." you reassure him, your eyes shining as your son is brought over wrapped in a small blanket and a hat, which has some ginger hair spilling out of it."Hi!" you grin, kissing his forehead as Will snaps some pictures. The baby yawns, blinking, showing that he had inherited Will's eyes.

"Hey there buddy." your husband whispers, tears falling down his face as he hands your son over,making sure to be careful. You let out a small groan and wince in pain as you feel the placenta leave your body.

"There you go, Emma! You did it!" the midwife praises giving you a small pat on the leg. "Okay, I'm just gonna leave you guys alone to give you all some time. Buzz me if you need me."

You lay back on the pillows tiredly one hand absent mindedly going to your stomach. "He needs a name." you mention, remembering you were struggling what to call him.

"I know." Will agrees, handing him back to you. Your son turns his head towards your breast,obviously in search of something. The thing you find miraculous is that he didn't even need to ask. How could he ask when he was minutes old? You hesitantly bunch up Will's Game Of Thrones shirt to expose your breast, before allowing the infant to latch on. He doesn't even need telling and does so with no protests or questions asked.

"You like that, huh?" you find yourself whispering to him, watching in awe as he feeds.

Will suddenly laughs as he notices something. You frown at him, confused till he explains himself.

"The shirt..." he points out, still chuckling to himself. You suddenly realise and giggle yourself. You're wearing Will's 'I am the God of tits and wine' shirt Shannon got him as a joke gift two years previous after finding out he enjoyed Game Of Thrones. It wasn't exactly your fault - when packing, you thought it was your old Disneyland one.

Rolling your eyes, you look down only to notice that the small baby has stopped feeding and was idly resting his fist on your chest. He fell asleep, allowing you to put your shirt back down.

"So...names?" Will questioned, gently stroking his son's palm with his finger.

_"...and even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with you, honey..."_

"What about Daniel?" you muse, glancing at your husband to see his reaction.

"Daniel Finn Schuester." Will tested out, seeing how it sounded as he said it. The only thing that you agreed on beforehand was that Finn was going to be part of the name, no matter what the gender.

Still smiling, you look at the gently snoring bundle in your arms, thinking the name through in your head.

"Daniel Finn Schuester. Welcome to the world, buddy."


End file.
